Christmas with the Nakais
by AceLions
Summary: (Follows Hanako's Good ending) Hisao brings his friends to spend the Winter break (12/24 to 1/7) with his family.
1. Act 1

**AN:** Here is a Christmas story. I will be writing more as I am in the mood but wanted atlease chapter one out before Christmas. I hope you like the story. Everything belongs to Four Leaf Studios.

I wake up to another cold winter day. I debate about weather or not to climb out from under the nice warm blankets but today is the last day of school for two weeks. Christmas Eve, Hanako & I will be staying with my parents during the break. Hanako & I talked about asking my parents if Lilly & Akira would be able to join us. Akira has two weeks off but she & Lilly had no real plans for the holidays plus Hanako always spent Christmas with them since they met. Granted that was just one year but why stop a good thing. I finally crawl out of bed getting ready for class. Before I do I decide to call my mother. I don't really think she will answer but I can leave a message.

I thumb down to my Mom's number pushing the send button. It rings twice before surprisingly she picks up.

 **Aira**

"Hello Aira Nakai speaking. How are you doing Hicchan"

 **Hisao**

"Wow Hello Mom. I'm fine I didn't expect you to pick up."

 **Aira**

"Is everything OK? What did you need to talk to me about?"

OK this will be easy a direct answer without having to wait all day.

 **Hisao**

"Well Hanako & I were wondering if it would be OK to bring our friends Lilly & Akira. Their only family here is each other & Lilly is mine & Hanako's best friend. It would be nice to spend Christmas Break with them."

 **Aira**

"We only have the one guest room."

I ready myself for the no.

 **Aira**

"But I think we can work something out. It will be an honor to have your friends join us."

I'm relieved she said yes.

 **Hisao**

"Great that will also help with travel since Hanako & I wont have to take the train this time. Akira has her own car. I'll let Lilly know hopefully we will all see you when we get home."

 **Aira**

"I look forward to it see you later Hicchan.

I hangup & head off to class. Hanako is at her desk when I enter. She smiles to me as I walk to her desk.

 **Hisao**

"I talked to my mom this morning she said it would be OK to bring Lilly & Akira with us"

 **Hanako**

"Th-that's great. We sh-should let them know as soon as class if over."

As if on cue Mutou enters the room. I quickly go to my desk sitting down. I start to day dream as Mutou begins his lectures. I pay attention as much as I can but the thought of spending two weeks with my Parents, My Girlfriend, & our closest friends is too good a prospect.

It feels as though class drags on forever but finally the bell rings singing the song of freedom & the start of Winter break. Luckily we leave our class just as Lilly is leaving hers. I guess with the break starting her Class Representative duties are over till we return. Hanako in excitement rushes to her.

 **Hanako**

"Lilly! H-Hisao's parents s-said you & Akira can come s-spend Winter Break with us."

Lilly smiles when she hears the news. I've come to tell the difference between her normal smiles & the ones of real happiness, at lease sometimes.

 **Lilly**

"My that will be nice to spend the season with you two. I'll be sure to call Akira as soon as I make it back to my room."

 **Hisao**

"Yeah we should all get ready & pack our things. If Akira decided to come you think she would mind driving us?"

 **Lilly**

"I couldn't see why she wouldn't I'll let you all know what she says as soon as I get a hold of her."

We all head to our rooms to pack our things for the holiday. It should be easier than Summer break was seeing as it is only two weeks this time. After I pack up enough warm clothes, my medication, gifts (for Hanako, Lilly, Akira, My Parents & Yoshi) & the small travel chess set I head over to the Girl's Dormitory to meet Hanako & Lilly. I knock on Hanako's door first. No answer but I hear the door behind me open up. Turning around I see Hanako peaking out of Lilly's room.

 **Hanako**

"Hisao, w-we are almost ready c-come in."

She steps aside opening the door letting me in. I close the door behind me. Lilly turns her head in my direction as the door clicks shut.

 **Lilly**

"Hello Hisao. I called Akira she said she will grab some things & be by to pick us up."

 **Hisao**

"That will be great."

I sit down while Hanako & Lilly finish their packing. Not sure how much time passed before a loud knocking starts on Lilly's Door.

 **Lilly**

"You can come in Akira I know it's you."

The door opens reviling it is indeed Akira. She flashes us her wide grin.

 **Akira**

"I can't wait for this two week vacation. Hey Hisao thanks for the invite."

 **Hisao**

"No problem it should be fun"

After everything is packed we load all of our stuff into Akira's car starting our trip to my house. I give directions & manage not to get us lost. We arrive just as the sun is starting to set. It doesn't appear that my parents are home yet.

When we park I get out of the car. Going to the door I unlock it allowing everyone in before we unload the car. Hanako & Lilly takes the room Hanako stayed in last time. Akira takes the couch & of corse I take my room.

 **Akira**

"I normally sleep in the nude but seeing as you're a good host I'll make due with t-shirt & shorts."

 **Lilly**

"Akira! That is not proper thing to joke about with a man who has a girlfriend."

 **Akira**

"Calm down Lils I wanted to see if Hisao would turn red."

I get some pillows & blankets from the linin closet for Akira placing them on the couch. It's too late to go out to get something to eat so I heat up some things. Can't really say it's cooking but it's something. No one seems to mind the meager offerings. After our snack we head back into the living room to watch some TV while we wait for my parents to get home. Just as the half hour show is wrapping up we hear my parents car pull up parking next to Akira's.

The door opens as my parents come in. We stand up as they step into the house.

 **Aira**

"Hello Hicchan & Hanako are these your friends?"

 **Hisao**

"Yes this is Lilly & her sister Akira."

I motion to each as I introduce them. They bow as they are introduced.

 **Lilly**

"Thank you for welcoming us for the holiday season."

 **Senzo**

"When they were here for Summer both Hisao & Hanako spoke highly of you two."

 **Aira**

"Yes it will be a pleasure having you."

 **Senzo**

"I Assume you all have settled in alright?"

 **Hisao**

"Yes Hanako & Lilly will be sharing the guest room & Akira will be staying on the couch."

My dad nods as I tell him the arrangements we made.

 **Senzo**

"Sounds like you have everything worked out."

Mom heads to the kitchen to start dinner. It isn't long before the meal is done. In honor of us being here for our break mom made my favorite. Curry & Rice & Miso Soup. We eat in relative quiet. After dinner on suggestion of Akira & Lilly (& supported by my Parents) Hanako & I take part in a Christmas eve tradition neither of us have been able to in the past.

We walk through my neighborhood quietly talking. Hanako is on my left side holding on to my arm as we look at all the beautiful lights. I take out a photo our classmate Misaki Kawana took a few days ago. Looking at it I show Hanako. It is Hanako, Lilly & me in the park on a Sunday. The sun had already set & it started snowing. The photo shows me pointing to the sky describing the scene to Lilly with Hanako looking up as well. I remember her acting a bit weird at the time but didn't know why until I was given the Photo.

 **Hisao**

"Is that gift in your hand why you were all nervous & fidgety?"

She looks at the photo. The gift in her hand clearly viable in it. Turning red she nods a bit.

 **Hanako**

"I-I wanted to give it to you e-early but I c-changed my mind at the last minute."

She lets go of my arm long enough to pull the same gift in the photo from her coat pocket. Handing it to me. As I take it I notice her hand go up to the necklace I gotten her on the last day of our past visit here. She hasn't worn it much at school keeping it in a box on the shelf above her bed. I unwrap the gift reviling a pocket watch. It's not just any pocket watch either. It is the one I was looking at the last time Hanako & I went to Othello's Antiques.

I can't help but smile as I wind it up listening to the ticking. I place it in my pocket then pull out a small box handing it to her.

 **Hisao**

"Thank you I love it. I hope you like what I got you."

She takes the box from me opening it, It is a pair of hair clips they are fake gold but will never lose their color on each one is a small flower one with green peddles & one with Purple both having a yellow center.

 **Hisao**

"I thought it would be nice that sometimes when we are alone you could wear them to pin back your hair."

She looks up into my eyes like it is the worse idea I ever had in my life.

 **Hisao**

"I like seeing your whole beautiful face."

Her look changes to one of happiness almost looking like she might cry.

 **Hanako**

"I do l-like them they are beautiful. I'll wear them n-next time we are alone or at a tea party w-with Lilly."

I smile kissing her on the head.

 **Hisao**

"I'll like that."

She places the hair clips into her pocket then wraps her arms around mine. We head back to my house, as we walk she lays her head on my shoulder nuzzling in. As we walk in we notice only Akira & Lilly are up. My parents having gone to bed after a long day of work. Hanako & I sit down telling our friends of the gifts we given each other. Hanako is the first to pass her gift to Lilly. Lilly runs her fingers over the hair clips feeling every curve & detail.

 **Lilly**

"My they are beautiful Hanako are you going to wear them?"

 **Hanako**

"S-sometimes. Hisao said he likes to see my wh-whole face."

I then pass my pocket watch to Lilly after she hands the clips back to Hanako.

 **Lilly**

"I'm glad Hanako finally gave you the pocket watch. She told me about it after she bought it."

 **Hisao**

"Yes I like it very much."

After we talk we all decide to head to bed. We bid Akira good night as Hanako, Lilly & I head up stares to our rooms. I tell the two good night giving Hanako a kiss before heading into my room. I pull out my bottles of medication counting out the right amount before taking them in one swallow chasing with a glass of water from my night stand.

Today was a great Christmas Eve. I am glad Hanako & I got to participate in the couples tradition. It was a lot more fun than I thought it would be in the past. I guess actually having a girlfriend makes all the differences in the world. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

Christmas day & it is almost time for my parents to get home. I'm glad that during school breaks they get to come home early so we can spend time together. Not a lot has happened today. Hanako, Lilly, Akira, & myself went to the market to buy the groceries we need for dinner tonight. As with almost everyone else in Japan we are having fired chicken with Christmas Cake for desert.

We all decided it would be best to have dinner here at home instead of going our to a restraint. Much to Akira's annoyance Lilly talks about how her family use to have a western style Christmas when they were younger. Sitting under a big tree all decorated, opening up gifts from each other before sitting down to a big meal of ham & pie & a lot of other dishes.. It sounded a lot like we do in here in Japan during New years.

We are broken from our laughing & talking by the sound of my parents coming home. Hanako & Lilly help mom with the dinner while Akira, dad & I fix the table for everyone. I take a deep breath at the smell of frying chicken & baking sponge cake. Even though normally me or Hanako makes my Lunch it is nice to have something away from school with all the smells of home cooking.

With the meal all cooked & the table set we sit down to eat as one big family. Instead of a quiet meal which is the norm we talk & laugh. We tell different stories about the past. Mom tells Lilly & Akira stories about me I wish she would have kept secret. Then Akira tells us about the time when Lilly was four or five accidently pulling off Santa's Beard then crying & yelling that he was a fake. I never seen Lilly want to sink under a table in embarrassment before I think that made Hanako & I laugh even more.

Lilly puffs out her reddening cheeks at the laughter.

 **Lilly**

"It wasn't funny."

 **Akira**

"It was great except the old man wasn't to happy. I say it was my favorite trip to Scotland."

Even Hanako tells us a story how Santa would visit the kids in the orphanage. She use to bake him a small Christmas cake special for him. He would spend time with her since she was never one for dancing though she did enjoy playing the games. I wonder if she was as competitive of those ones as she is with pool & chess.

After dinner is done we sit a while longer still talking. Today is a good day. After clearing the table I wash the dishes with Hanako helping me out. Dishes aren't this exciting but I know the real reason she insist on helping me. Why would I say no to her wanting to spend more time with me being just us.

Soon the dishes are washed dried & put away. Everyone is tired from all the work, errands & laughing that we all did. Next week Yoshi is suppose to come over to spend New years with us. It was hard picking out a gift for her so I hope she likes it. After we all get ready for bed I lay in mine looking at the pocket watch Hanako gave me. It looks like one my grandfather Nakai use to have. When he passed away it was passed onto Yoshi's Dad since he was the older son

I place the watch back on my nightstand switching the light off. Rolling over I fall right to sleep. These next two weeks will be a lot of fun. I wonder what Akira will do to make them even more unforgettable.

 **AN:** Just for the people that didn't know. Christmas isn't the big day of Gift giving in Japan. Christmas Eve couples go out for walks looking at lights & give each other small gifts. Then on Dec 31st to Jan 4th is the big gift giving time frame. They normaly eat Chicken (Mostly from KFC) & a cake called christmas Cake on Christmas. Let me know what you think please.


	2. Act 2

**AN:** Here is the finish of my Katawa Shoujo story. I am sorry for the long wait but I hit a lot of Walls when I tried to write any subject. Yoshida belongs to me everyone else (with the exception of the anmes of Hisao's parents) belongs to 4LS. Please enjoy.

For the past two weeks after Christmas, Hanako & I have been showing Lilly & Akira around my home town, doing most of the same things we did over the summer break. I even showed Akira a bar. She declined since she was a in someone else's house coming in drunk would be too rude even for her. Today being December 31st we are getting ready for the big New Years celebration. We still have a week left till we have to return to Yamaku. My parents are off today to spend the first day of New Years with us. Even though the celebration last until the fifth.

Mom & Dad are picking up Yoshi to spend the day with us. Tonight we will have a huge dinner & exchange gifts. While they are out Hanako, Lilly, Akira, & I set up all the decorations (Us all waiting till today to put them up) & clean the house for the get together.

We finish up cleaning by the time my parents get back with Yoshi. The place looks wonderful for the first night of New Years. Looking around I'm glad to spend this moment with my girlfriend & our two closest friends.

 **Akira**

"Looking good should be one heck of a party."

 **Lilly**

"It is a pleasure to join in a celebration again."

Hanako & I nod at Lilly's statement. Our friends probably hasn't celebrated New Year's since their parents moved to Scotland.

 **Hisao**

"Wouldn't be the same without you two being here to join us."

The sound of Yoshi & my parents coming in break us from our conversation.

 **Yoshida**

"Cousin, Hanako nice to see you two again!"

Yoshi looks over to Lilly & Akira prompting me to introduce them.

 **Hisao**

"Yoshi these are my friends Lilly Satou & her older sister Akira."

 **Lilly**

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hanako talked a lot about the people she met here"

 **Akira**

"Yeah it was funny seeing Hisao turn red when she told how everyone picked on him."

Hanako enjoyed the last trip here so much she told everything that happened here during our first get together after returning from summer break. Akira's favorite stories were the ones about Yoshi & my mother messing with me.

 **Yoshida**

"Well I need to mess with him when I got the chance since he lives so far away now."

 **Hisao**

"Yeah it's always good to see you too Yoshi."

Mom cuts in to let us know dinner will be soon.

 **Aira**

"I'm going to start dinner we will open gifts after. I suggest you all get what you bought & bring it down stares while you wait."

Heading up to the rooms we are using we gather up the gifts we brought with us. I made sure to pack a separate bag just for everyone's gifts. I look through the gifts to make sure I have everything right. One for Hanako, Lilly, Akira, Mom, Dad, & Yoshi. I made sure I had everything before we left but checking again doesn't hurt.

After gathering everything up I head back down stares with my packages. Behind me I hear what sounds like Hanako, Looking back confirms it. The way she has the gifts stacked in her arms it appears she can barely see over the top.

 **Hisao**

"Do you need a hand with that?"

She shakes her head at my question.

 **Hanako**

"N-no I got it."

I nod letting her carry them on her own. Pushing wont help anything.

We make it down to the living room without her tripping, Sitting the gifts on the floor near the couch. The smell of mom making the osechi-ryori fills the air of the house. As we sit & wait I wonder if the New year Postcards got to Emi, Rin, Shizune, Misha, Miki & yes even Kenji. Kenji made no secret he was going to be hiding out at school all break & I traded home addresses with the others before we left.

It is nearing midnight. We ate dinner & opened gifts already. Lilly & Yoshi loved their books. I got them both ones that they have been looking for, Akira liked her Flask, To Hanako I given a doll with a blue dress, a hat, & brown hair & eyes. Along with the teddy bear Lilly gotten her she hasn't put it down. Mom's Gift was a China Vase & Dad a Pocket watch both bought at Othello's Antiques.

We gather outside waiting for the bells from the nearest temple. Even with the snow it isn't overly cold, our jackets being enough to keep us from getting too cold as we stand there. It isn't long before the 108 rings of the temple bell starts. As the clangs ring I feel Hanako put her arms around mine laying her head on my shoulder. As it gets closer to midnight I hear her slightly yawn. I don't think she has ever been up this late. Taking our school hours into effect. As soon as Midnight comes the 108th tone rings through the air.

After the last chime of the bells I help a sleepy Hanako into the house towards the steps. As I start to make our way up I feel a hand on my shoulder. Looking back I notice it is Lilly. I'm use to helping her when she needs it & since her & Hanako share a room & seeing her eyes droop I have no problem helping her to the room as well. I guide the half asleep women to their shared room. I lay Hanako in the bed removing her shoes then kiss her on the forehead. Just as I am about to stand up Hanako's arm wrap around my neck. She nuzzles into my neck softly as I feel her finally fall into a deep sleep. After a few moments I release my sleeping girlfriend's arms from my neck bidding Lilly goodnight & head out of the room.

The next day I feel something cold, very cold slip into the neck of my pajama top. Leaping out of bed as I pull the top off yelling from the cold on my skin, I see my cousin running from the room laughing.

 **Hisao**

"Damn it Yoshi!"

Waking up by having snow put down your shirt is not the best way to start a morning let alone the new year. Walking from the room I make my way down stairs. Hanako, Lilly, & Akira sit on the couch & here I am Shirtless my scar in plane view of Akira & Yoshi. Turning around I head back into my room grabbing a dry t-shirt. After slipping it on I come back down stares.

 **Yoshida**

"See I got him out of the bed"

I Grumble when I look at my cousin looking proud of herself.

 **Hisao**

"I'm going to get you Yoshi."

I rub my face a bit before looking at the others.

 **Hisao**

"Morning everyone."

 **Lilly**

"Morning Hisao but it is almost noon though."

 **Akira**

"If it wasn't for Hanako accidentally waking Lilly up she would have still been asleep as well."

Lilly blushes a little bit at Akria's comment. Hanako walks over to me giving me a warm hug.

 **Hanako**

"A-are you hungry?"

I nod

 **Hisao**

"Very I just have to take my medicine first."

Hanako nods letting me go walking toward the kitchen. I make my way back to my room fishing my pills out of my bag, counting out the number I need then putting the bottles back before downing the pills in one swallow. Sometimes it is amazes me I don't choke taking them. I change out of my pajamas into some normal clothes & head back downstairs. When I go to the kitchen dinning room table there is a bowl of Raman with chicken & a hard boiled egg & a couple small sandwiches. Hanako stands beside the table.

 **Hanako**

"Y-your mom said I could make lunch today. E-everyone else ate already."

I smile to her then wrap my arms around her giving her a deep hug & a kiss on top of the head.

 **Hisao**

"Looks great I'm sorry I over slept."

 **Hanako**

"It's OK w-we were all very sleepy l-last night."

I sit down to eat hearing Yoshi in the living room still.

 **Yoshida**

"You would have slept all day Cousin if it wasn't for me. Lilly & Hanako wanted to let you sleep."

I am afraid to ask what Akira wanted to do.

 **Akira**

"Hanako now that Hisao is up are you going to give him something really special since it is still New Years?"

Akira gives one of her grins (that tells everyone exactly what she means) making Hanako Blush & me almost choke on my food.

 **Lilly**

"AKIRA!"

 **Yoshida**

"Ewww I dont want to be here if my cousin is going to get his grove thing on!"

 **Hisao**

"No one is getting their grove thing on today."

Hanako's face is bright red from Akira's teasing. I reach over taking her hand it seems to help a bit as she regains some color. Luckly Yoahi comes up with something better.

 **Yoshida**

"Hey there is a music place not far from here with dancing. Hanako you will probably get to see cousin's two left feet."

Hanako looks up to my cousin her face finally returning to it's normal color.

 **Hanako**

"Dancing? I don't know how to dance either."

 **Lilly**

"I can teach you to dance Hanako."

 **Yoshida**

"Come on it will be fun lets do it."

 **Akira**

"Yeah I'm game."

I agree as well it does seem like a good idea. After finishing my lunch we all head out to the music place Yoshi was telling us about. It is an old roller rink that was converted into a dance hall. I don't know when it opened up but it seems popular & it was only an empty building before the heart attack that led me to go to Yamaku. I don't remember seeing it during summer break but then again I wasn't looking for it. We all walk in looking around. The Rink floor had become the dance floor with different couples dancing. The DJ booth is still used for music. The food & Arcade areas have been turned into a small restraint. It's a nice place. Akira & Yoshi waste no time going to the Dance floor to dance. Lilly, Hanako & I decided to sit & listen to the music for a while.

Yoshi wasn't lying when she said I can't dance. It has never been my thing & up until I started dating Hanako I never really had a reason. After a while the music changes to something slow causing Lilly to smile.

 **Lilly**

"Come Hanako I will teach you to dance then after I can show you Hisao."

Hanako fidgets a little. I don't know if the nervousness is from Dancing or the number or people out there on the dance floor.

 **Hanako**

"Um... A-are you sure?"

 **Lilly**

"Yes it isn't difficult once you get the hang of it."

Hanako thinks for a minute before agreeing. I watch as the two make their way onto the huge dance floor in front of us noticing Hanako picks a spot a bit away of the other dancers. I'm not able to hear them but as I watch I notice Lilly takes the position the man usually does. I guess it makes sense since she is doing the teaching.

At first Hanako stumbles quite a bit I worry she will fall. But Lilly is very come & after a while it seems Hanako is getting the knack of it. As they move around the dance floor I can't take my eyes off them. From this distance I can bearly make out the soft smile on Hanako's face. Lillys eyes are closed as as it seems she is keeping rhythm in her head. It doesn't take long before the two make their way back over by me.

 **Lilly**

"Are you ready for your turn Hisao?"

 **Hanako**

"I-its not as hard as I thought."

I smile I can't really say no. Not that I want to.

 **Hisao**

"Sure I'm ready."

Taking Lilly's hand we make our way to the dance floor.

 **Lilly**

"Ok I'll start with the males part so you can get an idea then we will switch. Try to follow my steps as best as you can."

 **Hisao**

"OK I'll do my best."

I am doing worse at this than Hanako did. I nearly knock Lilly down a couple times. I decide to look at my feet as I move instead of into Lillys eyes. It makes my movements easier. After stepping on Lilly's feet a couple times I am starting to get the hang of this. We Switch places Lilly having me lead.

 **Lilly**

"Relax & repeat what I did you are doing a very good job."

I nod even though she can't see it. I seem to be doing well even though I still look at my feet.

 **Lilly**

"Maybe you can take Hanako to a new years dance now that both of you know the basics."

 **Hisao**

"I don't know. Do you think she will go for it?"

Lilly gives one of her soft smiles

 **Lilly**

"It wouldn't hurt to ask her. Your cousin was talking about one this morning."

I almost laugh a little

 **Hisao**

"Knowing Yoshi I wouldn't put coming here just to prepare for the dance past her."

Lilly giggles a little.

 **Lilly**

"She does find joy in messing with you."

I roll my eyes a little bit

 **Hisao**

"For as long as she has been alive."

After the song is over Lilly & I return to where Hanako is sitting.

 **Hisao**

"How did I do Hanako?"

She smiles to me her sweet smile that always lifts my soul.

 **Hanako**

"Y-you did well. I thought you w-were going to fall at first."

 **Hisao**

"I almost did. I'm more worried about Lilly's feet after teaching us."

Lilly feels out a chair then sits down.

 **Lilly**

"My feet are fine you two didn't step on them too hard Plus only did it once or twice a peace."

I figure this will be the perfect time to ask Hanako if she would like to go tot he new years dance the city is putting on tonight.

 **Hisao**

"Hanako want to got to the new years dance with me tonight. I heard that Yoshi has already been talking about it."

It's not really a Japanese Custom it only started about four years ago & I haven't heard of any other city doing it. It always happens at dusk on New years day since Namahage comes on New years eve.

 **Hanako**

"OK I'll go with you. Yoshida made it sound fun. I-it shouldn't be too bad."

I'm glad she agreed. I'm not sure how much dancing we will be doing but I am glad we get to share it together. After Yoshi & Akira get dancing out of their system for a while we leave the dance hall to head back to the house.

After we get home Hanako & I head up stares to get ready for our date. I've never been to the New years dance before but I heard it isn't really a fancy event plus it is cold out with all the snow. I decide to wear a dress shirt & pants, a long sleave green sweater, sneakers, & no tie. When I leave my room Hanako greets me. She is wearing her normal pink shirt under a warm jacket a pair of ladies dress pants & a pair of boots that go up to mid-shin.

 **Hisao**

"Are you ready?"

She answers with a nod & we head out walking to wear the dance is being held. The night air is quiet with the only real sounds being snow crunching under our feet & the cars traveling up & down the streets of the city.

When we get to the where the new years dance is being held there are already a lot of people. I can feel Hanako hold closer onto my arm as we pay & make our way in. The place isn't bad. The dance floor takes up the whole center of the room. In one corner there is a DJ booth playing some OK music. It's not bad though. along one wall is a table with Drinks & snack foods laid out on it with chairs lined up across two walls for people who rather sit a dance out.

 **Hisao**

"What do you think?"

Hanako looks around the room then looks up to me.

 **Hanako**

"It looks nice. I never been to a dance s-so I didn't know what to expect."

We decide to sit for a bit & watch the others. As Hanako sits in one of the chairs I go & get us something to drink. I grab two cans of Tea making my way back over to my girlfriend. I sit next to her handing her one of the can as we watch the others dance. Hanako pops the top of the can slowly sipping at her drink. I look over to her. As she drinks her tea she sways softly with the music. I find my self smiling as I watch her enjoy her self.

After we finish our tea I toss the cans in the nearby trash. I then stand in front of her holding out my hand.

 **Hisao**

"Care to dance with me?"

Hanako blushes some taking my hand with a nod. I lead her out to the dance floor where the crowed is thinned out. That works out for both of us. The song is nice & slow as I retrace the steps Lilly taught us earlier. Hanako lays her head on my shoulder as we dance. I hear her give off the same sigh she does when we hug.

Hanako & I spend a few hours at the new years dance (Dancing, eating, or drinking) before it finally ends. We wait until the rest of the couples leave before we file out as well. I recall we never seen Yoshi all night even though she was telling everyone about it. I wouldn't put it past our friends to use it to convince Hananko & I to go on a date. Not that I mind I did enjoy myself.

 **Hisao**

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

Hanako nods having her head on my shoulder as we walk.

 **Hanako**

"Y-yes. It was really f-fun. I'm glad we went."

 **Hisao**

"We too."

She looks up to me.

 **Hanako**

"Why didn't Yoshida come? I thought she was excited about the dance."

I smile at the thought.

 **Hisao**

"Knowing Yoshi she probably brought it up so we would go."

We make our way back to my house. It is nice to be home out of the cold. I take our coats placing it in the closet near a little table in our living room behind the couch & next to the Kitchen. Looking over to the couch I see Akira sleeping. No one else seems around. Yoshi must have went home & Lilly in bed. In order not to disturb anyone we follow suit.

The past six days has been pretty slow. Lilly, Hanako, & I getting ready to head back to Yamaku & Akira getting ready to return to work. Winter break was fun while it lasted but today is the last day before vacation is over. It's not all bad. I do enjoy the quiet town that surrounds the school. We make sure our bags are packed with everything we need. Then loading them into the back of Akira's Car. We already bid our goodbyes to my parents this morning before they left for work.

The ride back is on the quiet side. We dont really have much to say. Hanako & Lilly read their books as I look out the window & Akira drives. After a few hours we pull up to Yamaku. I take my bag & Lilly's while Hanako grabs hers. Saying our goodbyes to Akira, we make our way through the light snow on the ground. Luckily the school made sure that snow didn't pile up so it is easy to walk. We head to the girls dorm going up to Lilly's room. I sit Lilly's suitcase along the wall placing mine next to the door where Hanako sat hers.

 **Lilly**

"The Vacation was Lovely Hisao. I am Happy you invited us, though I am glad to be back home. I must prepare for classes again."

 **Hisao**

"Yeah I can just picture Shizune telling you that being on vacation is no reason to let your class rep duties slip."

Hanako smiles a little bit at my jab at Shizune. Lilly frowns a bit before smiling. probably a show of how right I am.

 **Lilly**

"Probably so but I don't think she is back yet. She usually arrives later. I'm sure we would have passed her if she was back already."

That does make sense after our last Vacation Misha & Shizune were the first two we seen. We talk for a while before Hanako & I grab our bags & each make our way back to our own rooms. after a fun vacation it is time for us to return to classes.

 **AN:** I hope you enjoyed the story. I didn't put much of what they did becuase it was manly more of the same of what Hisao & Hanako did during the summer Vacation story. How many times would you want me to write about them going to the mall or something like that. didn't want to bore you all. Thank you for reading & please review.


End file.
